


A Slice of Weiss

by Ladyvallhalla



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, F/F, Humor, Pizza, Romance, if Vale had a pizza hut XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyvallhalla/pseuds/Ladyvallhalla
Summary: “Welcome to pizza hut, may I take your order?”For Weiss Schnee working at Pizza hut could certainly be boring, tedious and annoying, but could a visit from a certain blonde-haired customer change all that?





	A Slice of Weiss

“Welcome to pizza hut, may I take your order?” Weiss asked, her voice practically dripping with boredom.

“Yeah! I’ll take the ten inch, with extra cheese and pepperoni.” The customer dug through his wallet and handed her the cash.

“Ten inch. Hit the cheese, pepperoni!” she shouted back the kitchen before putting the cash the till and closing it. “Shouldn’t be long, take a seat.” It was practically scripted.

Now imagine this scenario on repeat, the same thing over and over again for hours on end. This was the life of Weiss Schnee, the employee of the month, by default of being the only one that had never had a day off, and crew member of downtown Vale Pizza Hut.

Ask her how she liked her job, she would most likely laugh bitterly and tell you that a razor blade enema would be preferable to the nightmare that was her life, however lately things have started to look up.

Since the store was in the business region of the city they did have their regulars. There was Joe, the bored accountant from three buildings down. He ordered his Hawaiian pizza and Diet Coke with a hint of midlife crisis. In his brown leather jacket and sports car, that was clearly compensating for something. Then there was Susan, who ordered her low-fat cheese slice with a side salad and a daily dose of bitch. Weiss always served her with an extra tone of annoyance. Three years and not a single thank you.

Other regulars would come and go and Weiss would serve them with complete indifference. That was until things changed; last Friday to be exact about it.

Weiss was grappling with a customer, figuratively speaking, and trying with ever decreasing patience to explain to the man and there was no such thing as breadless pizza. She was reaching the end of her tether when the man continued to insist he had had it somewhere before. Literally seconds away from throwing the ingredients and his face and yelling “there! Breadless enough for you!” A woman had intervened.

“Hey pal, lay off the girl!” When the blonde haired woman spoke, Weiss froze, her finger still pointing directly at him, ready to deliver her own verbal smackdown. She was far from a damsel in distress, but this had to be the first time a customer I'd ever leapt to her defence.

“I'm just trying to explain-”

“You're being a dick.” The girl continued, interrupting him. “Not like she gets paid enough to deal with your special brand of bull. Now order a real damn pizza or bug off.”

The man seemed highly perturbed and Weiss felt herself smirk slightly. This young woman had pretty much said everything she was dying to say, but couldn't, unless she felt like a fast trip to the unemployment line. She wasn't allowed to be rude to customers, no matter how wrong they were.

Having been put thoroughly in his place, the man huffed and stormed out of the restaurant, leaving Weiss alone with her defender. Now given time to really focus, she hadn't realised quite how attractive this young woman was. She had blonde hair that seemed to go on for miles and was wearing a very smart business suit which, despite suiting her well, she looked entirely uncomfortable wearing.

“Hey sorry about that.” She said and she smiled, nearly caused Weiss to melt faster than cheese on bread. “People like that just piss me off. Manners don't cost anything.”

“I...eh.” Despite the low opinion people may have had about her profession, Weiss was far from stupid and normally extremely articulate. Right now however she was giving Larry the fry cook a run for his money, a man that answered any and all questions with a single grunt. She cleared her throat and tried again. “It's okay, you don't have to be sorry.”

“Well, I didn't want to cause a scene.” The girl replied with a shrug. “Just didn't like him talking to you like that.” She leant over the counter, spotting the name tag on Weiss’ uniform. “Weiss. Cute name.”

Weiss was mortified to hear herself giggle slightly and held her hand to her mouth to cover it. “What...what can I get you?”

The girl seemed to smirk a bit and lent on one hip, one hand still resting on the counter. “I'll take a large half and half. Half meat feast, half margarita. Plus, a banana milkshake and a strawberry. To go, please.”

Weiss shouted the order back, before taking the customers money and finishing the transaction. She had been expecting the young woman to step back and take a seat while she waited, but she didn't. The whole time Weiss continued to serve customers, she stayed by the counter, chatting with her.

She soon discovered that the girl's name was Yang. She was in town on business for a few months and was visiting her sister at the same time. She seemed the incredibly cheerful type and it certainly improved Weiss’ mood for a little while she waited for her order but soon her order was ready.

“Well, nice meeting you Weiss.” Yang smiled and picked up her food. “See you next time I'm in the mood for pizza.”

Weiss had never wished for a regular customer in her life. There was a first time for everything.

Turns out Yang was in the mood for pizza more often than not and had returned to her restaurant every night the following week. She always stayed to chat while she waited for her order.

“So, law school hm?” Yang leaned on the counter as she usually did. “I had a feeling this wasn't the only card in your deck.”

Weiss just nodded. Lucky it was particularly quiet today and she actually had a chance to converse with Yang, rather than just listen whilst she served customers. “School is not cheap.”

“I hear that. I mean you gotta do what you-”

“Schnee!”

The sudden shout didn't even startle Weiss and she just rolled her eyes before turning to face her boss.

Frank was a man with absolutely no redeeming qualities. He seemed to revel in his position of power over the few employees that served under him. Not a single member of staff had any respect for the man, although he seemed to be completely oblivious to this fact. Weiss could only imagine his home life. Pot noodles over scheming of new ways to torture his employees under the guise of productivity. Pathetic.

“What is it, Frank?” Weiss said. Of course, the disrespect in her tone did not go unnoticed.

“Don't take that tone with me, Schnee…I don't pay you to stand around gossiping.”

“You don't pay me at all,” Weiss replied, her tone completely flat and unintimidated. “You don't own the franchise, Frank.”

“I may not pay you, but I can easily fire you,” Frank stated. “Now quit slacking off and change the syrup in the soda machine, without the attitude.”

“Oh yes. Whatever you say, Frank.” Weiss turned back to Yang as she spoke, only to see the girl smirking at the whole exchange. “Of course the universe itself would end if the soda machine when out of syrup. Whatever would the people do?”

“Schnee-”

“Relax Frank, I refilled it fifteen minutes ago, so get off my back.”

“You're damn lucky you're good Schnee,” Frank replied with a sneer. “Otherwise I would fire your ass in a second.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Weiss rolled her eyes and smirked when she heard him huff. “Go bother someone else. I'm with a customer.”

Without another word Frank turned on his heels and stormed off to the back of the store, once again leaving her alone with Yang.

“Dang,” Yang laughed. “That was something…You're not afraid he's going to fire you if you talk to him like that? Not that he didn't deserve it, mind you. What a butt.”

Weiss chuckled. “He wouldn't dare fire me, I practically run this store.”

“So, I guess you must work a lot then?” Yang asked. “No time for much else.”

This wasn't the first time over the past week that Yang had brought up her working schedule. She wasn't quite sure why she seems so fascinated with the subject.

“I suppose not,” she replied with a shrug. “I work every evening.”

“So, you couldn't maybe get an evening off?”

Weiss noticed that the girl she had been talking to for the past week seemed suddenly a little sheepish. She had not seen that before. She was rubbing the back of her neck nervously, not able to meet her eye.

“Well, I guess I could but-”

“Order up!” This time the voice from behind the counter did startle Weiss and she spun around quickly to see Larry holding out Yang's order.

“Thank you, Larry.” She said, taking the food from him and shaking her head when she received his trademark grunt of acknowledgement in reply.

“Here you go, enjoy your meal, come again soon.”

“You say that automatically don't you?” Yang said with a chuckle.

“I think I once said it to my own sister.”

Yang laughed and took the pizza. For a moment she looked reluctant to leave but soon headed for the door with a sigh. “Until next time, Weiss.”

Next time turned out to be the evening after that and again after that, and before Weiss knew it a month had passed and she had seen Yang in her store every single night. She had really gotten to know her over the past month. An entire friendship was building over 20 minutes chats waiting for pizza to cook.

Weiss was also starting to notice the more flirtatious nature of their conversations. She guessed it was likely there from the start, but she had thought it was her imagination. It was hard to believe somebody as gorgeous as Yang would be interested in her. The uniform did her no favors.

The visits had been extremely welcome and Weiss found herself even looking forward to going to work each day just to see Yang walk through the door. Tonight, however, she was in a foul mood.

The stick firmly wedged up Frank's butt seemed to have moved far enough up to reach his brain and today he was reaching whole new levels of annoying the crap out of everyone. Weiss, in particular, was getting at the worst, and he had been riding her back about every little thing all day.

He was currently in the process of informing her that she needed to be more careful where to stick date labels on things. She was about to tell him where she really wanted to stick them when Yang walked through the door.

Ignoring Frank as he continued to rant at her, she hurried over to the counter to serve Yang.

“Hi Yang, what-”

“Welcome to pizza hut, may I take your order!” Frank shouted from behind her. “I don't care if she's your girlfriend Schnee, you still have to say it. Act like a damn professional.”

“Blow it out your ass Frank!” Weiss shouted back before suddenly realising what he had said. “And she isn't my girlfriend.”

She turned back to Yang to see her laughing slightly. “Well, someone's in a mood.”

“You have no idea...he is driving me nuts today,” Weiss replied with a sigh. “I've nearly quit three times in the last hour.”

“So I guess asking him for a night off is out of the question?”

Weiss raised her eyebrow. “I'm sorry, I'm not sure what you mean.”

Yang suddenly had that nervous look about her again but she seemed to quickly shake It off. “Okay, I'm going to level with you. I'm really tired of pizza.”

“Hm?” Weiss was entirely confused and was about to ask the meaning of that when Yang continued.

“I've been coming in here for over a month and trying to get up the courage to ask you out. Do you really think I like pizza this much?”

“I...I didn't really think about it.” It was true. Weiss had never considered that Yang’s nightly visits had an ulterior motive. Her store had its fair share of regulars and she just figured Yang for one of them.

“Have dinner with me?” Yang asked with a smile. “Preferably not pizza.”

“Schnee! Serve that customer and get back here! The deep fryer needs cleaning!”

Weiss felt like everything was happening all at once. Yang had just asked her on a date and honestly, her first Instinct had been to scream a resounding yes. Frank was yelling at her from the kitchen and suddenly something clicked in her head. Over the past month the only redeeming quality of her day had been the nightly visit from Yang and suddenly she had the overwhelming urge to go tell Frank to where to stick his job.

Of course, she couldn't do that, she needed the job to pay for school but there were other ways.

“Frank!” She shouted back at him whilst taking off her apron. “I'm taking the night off.”

Frank seemed to freeze in place as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing before charging over to the counter in front of her. “You're kidding me, right?”

“I assure you, I'm quite serious,” Weiss stated.

“You can't just leave Schnee!” Frank barked. “You're in the middle of a shift. You're not scheduled for a night off.”

Weiss smirked and leaned on one hip. “I'm sorry, scheduled nights off are a thing? I wasn't informed.”

“Eh...what?”

Entirely amused by his confusion, Weiss continued. “I've been working here for three years and I've never had a night off once.”

“Schnee, you can't.-”

“Oh, but I can,” she interrupted. “Company policy clearly states staff members are to be allowed two nights off per week. A policy you haven't been upholding.”

“I... well.” Frank stammered, clearly lost for words. “Fine...you can have your two nights off a week, but you can't leave right now in the middle of a shift.”

“Oh, I think I will.” Weiss replied and walked around the counter to stand beside Yang, who was watching the whole exchange with great interest. “I'll be back tomorrow. If you choose to fire me, fine, but I think your bosses would be very interested to know of your clear neglect for your staff members wellbeing.”

Frank sneered. “Go...I'll see you first thing in the morning, Schnee.” He said through gritted teeth.

“Frank, that's awfully generous of you.” Weiss replied with a smirk before turning to Yang. “I seem to have an unexpected night off, you said something about dinner?”

Yang grinned and held the door open for her. “After you, Schnee.” She said with a laugh before leaning down to whisper. “That was awesome and kinda hot.”

Weiss blushed but couldn't help a smug smile. She would deal with the consequences of her actions in the morning. For tonight she would enjoy someone else serving her food for a change.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by art from artsbysmarty on Tumblr of Weiss in a cute pizza hut uniform : )
> 
> If you like this please leave a review and I'll love you forever for it.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
